finding love in unusual places
by russian and cute blader lover
Summary: Ryan and Troy star in a play and find love. Warning: Slash or yaoi. Don't like don't read.
1. Finding love in unusual places

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical though I wish I did.

This is now edited, sorry it took so long, I've been overwhelmed and there's been craziness. Also I am for the most part no longer using this website, except for reading and editing/ posting old stories, as well as Brokeback Mountain series.

Warning: Slash, Don't like don't read.

If you don't know slash, yaoi, shounen ai, etc. means boy x boy love don't like don't read

I don't have anything against bisexual people, etc. myself, it's just part of the plot. I actually think some of the pairings are very cute and kawaii

Ryan is kind of shy in this except to Sharpay and sometimes Troy, Aww. Cute! And also Kelsi.

Finding Love in Unusual Places

Ryan's pov- At school

As 3rd period ended, I searched the halls for Sharpay. As I walked up to her, after finding her, I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

"Hey Ryan," she said with a smile.

"What Sharpay?" I asked curiously. She seemed unusually happy and had that look on her face, the 'I know something you don't' face.

"You should ask Troy out, Ry," she smirked as she spoke.

"What!" I yelled, blushing. If I'd had anything in my mouth I surely would have spitten it out. _How does she know, and does she accept me?_ I thought along with many different questions running through my mind. Then, that I probably look stupid and basically might as well of admitted it.

"I know you like him. Admit it," she continued.

"Fine I do, but he would never like me back. I don't even think he's like that." I said quietly, blushing a deeper red. I don't know how she possibly figured it out. I tried not to be too obvious. And if she knew, then did others know too, more importantly if I was apparently obvious, does Troy know? Oh my gosh if he did, it'd be the end of my life, he'd probably hate me.

"You never know. Come on," she looked encouragingly at me. I looked back nervously. I'd never thought about it much, but it probably wouldn't work out. On the other hand, it could and if I didn't Sharpay would. I know she's my sister and she tries to do what's best for me and I love her, but sometimes I just wish she wouldn't interfere. But she is my twin, and maybe I need that extra push once in a while…  
"Fine," I finally answered. I walked out of the cafeteria to look for Troy. I found him practicing on the basketball court. He stopped to talk with me. After the gang working at Lava Springs, we'd got to talk more, and became friends. Now, not like best friends because I was after all a 'drama geek' and Chad'd already taken that position. But we talked, said hi to each other, and sometimes sat at the same table. Everyone thought that I'd taken to Chad, with that now famous baseball game but I hadn't. True we'd become friends and we talked a little but Troy was something special. And that's not my biased opinion, okay maybe partly, but everyone knew there was a little something extra to Troy, a sparkle that no one else had.

Troy was beautiful, charming, well muscled, had great hair… _oh that hair,_ I'd spent a year dreaming about that hair what it'd be like to touch it, run my fingers through it, pull it… Those brunette locks of curls, perfect beyond my imagination I may have a little _too_ much time on my hand but back to troy. He was great at basketball, one of their star players, and he was good at golf, but then again he's good at almost everything he does... He was tall but lank, with an amazing smile, ok I could pretty much go on all day about him. I'm smitten with him and I'm a worshiper, but sadly he'll probably never even know my name. Except now, he will but I can just imagine his thoughts now, _Oh yeah, __**Ryan,**__ the one who hit on me. What a weirdo… _ Oh well at least it's something I guess, well here I go… I took a breath.

"Hi Ryan," he said casually.

"Hi," I responded quietly, trying to hold back the nervousness in my voice.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"Listen… I know this might sound sudden and I understand if you don't want to, but I was wondering ifyou'llgooutwithme." I said quickly.

"Can you repeat the last part _slowly_," he said confused. He looked pretty cute confused, ok I admit it, it just made me love him more.

"Will you go out with me?" I repeated in a soft voice. I expected him to reject me and tell me to leave. Or beat me up, anything but what he did. Instead, he accepted excitedly.

"Are you sure -" I asked but was cut off when Troy kissed me. Not that I minded of course. I melted and responded to the kiss passionately. I never thought in a million years, that this would actually be happening. I was glad it was though, and ready to enjoy it.

"Of course, I'll go out with you. You thought I wasn't like that," Troy said afterwards. Surprising me yet again, what is he like a mind reader or something?! Well whatever, as long as he likes me.

"Yes." I responded, embarrassed. I felt a little stupid for thinking that now.

"Well I like you," he said. I blushed. "Maybe we could ask Kelsi to write us a play."

"All right," I said, excited. After lunch, we looked around for Kelsi. We found her playing the piano in the theater. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Um Kelsi, can you write us a play?" Troy asked.

"About what?" she responded.

"Hmm. Me and Ryan," Troy said nervously.

"What about you?" she asked, apparently clueless.

Troy blushed a deep red, a little embarrassed at having to say it, "Together."

"I didn't know you were," she said with a thoughtful look and happy eyes.

"Um yeah, so will you?" Troy said, sort of embarrassed.

"Sure. I'd love to," she answered happily.

"Can you put Sharpay in it too?" Troy asked.

"Sure, it'll be really good, promise," she said smiling.

"Thanks," I nodded agreeing, and smiled back. As we left the theatre, Kelsi caught up to us and took me aside.

"So you finally talked to Troy, huh?" she asked wonderingly. I nodded and blushed again.

"Good for you." she said, obviously happy for me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now you two run along. Go make out or something," she said smirking to both of us. We both blushed a scarlet red out of embarrassment, and she walked back into the theatre.

Troy scanned the empty hallways. "We should listen to Kelsi," Troy said happily.

"Ok," I agreed. So we began to give each other tender kisses. Suddenly someone came up and interrupted us.

"I never thought you'd get together this fast." We turned around to see Sharpay. I was glad it was her instead of anyone else, but that didn't mean I'd admit it/ show it, I was an actor after all.

"Hi Shar," I said, a little nervous.

"Hi, having a good time, I presume," she said, smiling. We both nodded.

"Kelsi's making us a play, and we put you in it too," I said smiling back at her.

"Thanks. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now," she winked and walked off. We both flushed. Both of us are shy especially about this.

"So back to where we left off," Troy said after she left.

Troy pov

We were making out, when suddenly we were interrupted again. There was a shout.  
"What in the world! You're both boys…Troy?" Chad said in disbelief.

"I can explain," I said nervously.  
"What?" Ryan asked and looked like he was about to cry. He thought I would reject him now 'cause of my friends, or thought I had been using him, I suspected.

"Me and Ryan are together," I said and hugged Ryan closer, trying to make him feel better, my poor angel.

"How could you?" he exclaimed.

"Chad," I said calmly, trying to talk to him.

"No, I don't want hear it. I hate both of you. You," he pointed to Ryan angrily, "turned him. You're filthy," Chad spat at us and walked away. _That jerk!_I thought. _How could he hurt someone so much and act so heartless?_ I turned my attention to the soft sobs from Ryan. I tightened my hold on him.

"Shh, Shh. It's ok. I don't care what Chad or anyone else says. I still love you," I said to comfort him. Ryan sobs soon diminished.

Ryan's pov

I had thought that Chad liked me, was my friend, there were rumors of me being gay, true of course, but Chad had never seemed bothered by them. Maybe he hadn't believed them, but now… I guess I lost Chad. Or maybe it was just an overreaction, but I doubt it… Troy still wants me anyway though so that's all I really need.

Troy's pov

"I love you too…What if someone…" he trailed off.

"I don't care," I firmly stated.

"I don't want to get you in trouble," he said worriedly.

"It's fine," I repeated.

"Ok," he said and finally gave in.

"You're so cute when you're acting sexually shy," I said, smiling. He blushed further.

"Ah," I said quietly and gently kissed him.

"I got the play ready. Opps! Sorry for interrupting," Kelsi said with a nervous smile. I hadn't even noticed her walk up; I guess I was wrapped up in Ryan. Ryan's amazing, he doesn't think much of himself and he's considered a drama geek, an uncool person, but maybe I can change that.

"It's fine," I responded.

"Have you been crying Ryan?" she gently asked. He nodded.

"Chad found us and …Didn't react so well," I said disappointedly. I didn't want to bring up the subject again.

"I see. I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"It's ok," I repeated once more.

"So ready to see the play?" she asked, changing the subject.

"All right," I looked at Ryan and smiled.

"Do you want to rehearse?" she questioned.

"Sure," we both said enthusiastically.

"It's about two boys struggling with their sexuality who fall in love," she stated, proud of her work. I looked at Ryan.

"Sounds like the perfect play for us," Ryan agreed. She showed us the play and we were awed, it was good. A little clique, I guess but good. A boy named Blake and Chris find love with each other, after some bullying and after a while anyway. A few weeks later we all walked back up on stage.

"Ok, lights, camera, action!" Kelsi said. We ran through the parts a few times, until we finally mastered it.  
"Troy," Kelsi cuing him.

"Watch where you're going," Troy began.  
"I'm sorry Troy sir," Ryan responded quietly.

"No that won't work…Well maybe," Kelsi said in the background, undecided.

"You should be, you're way too low to be talking to me," I continued with my part.

"Sorry," I whispered after my line. I felt bad saying that line, especially because I knew he had low self confidence, and really wasn't that high on the dictated social ladder.

"It's fine," Ryan whispered back. It soon came time that this wasn't actually practice we were actually doing it and boy was I nervous that night. We both were but I had more to lose. I didn't know how our school would like it, but hoped for a good reaction like the one in the play. It didn't matter to me, I'd love Ryan no matter what, but I'd like a good response if I could chose.

"Sorry sir," he said quietly once more.

"Bye," I said scowling and walked away.

"Bye, sir," he said.

A girl came up to me (Sharpay)

"Who do you think you are talking to my brother like that?" she started.

"I didn't know. But he's _so_ unpopular," I responded.

"Watch it, that's my brother you're talking about," she warned.

"Fine. Sorry," I spat out at her. _Sharpay really didn't need to rehearse that part much, she was always looking out for her brother and defending him. She loved him a lot._ I walked back to find the kid again. I caught up to him.

"Look, you're sister talked to me so I'll be nice to you. You're lucky she's popular and cute," I said. After a while, we developed into good friends. One day everything changed from the norm though,

"Um Blake?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, Chris?" I responded.

"Ever wondered what it would be like to kiss someone?" he said, a little embarrassed.

"Not really, I've kissed girls but I never get that feeling, have you?" I told him.

"I've kissed one or two girls but I never get that feeling either. Have you ever kissed a boy? I haven't," he questioned.

"No but would you like to?" I asked back.

"Umm…" he blushed. "Sure."

'Blake' gently kissed him.

"Wow," he said a little stunned.

"I got that feeling with you," I said.

"Me too," he said, somewhat dazed.

"Um think we should tell people?" I asked.

"Yeah, since you're popular," he said smiling.

"Love you," I said, smiling back.

"Love you too," he responded.

We found Britney (Sharpay) in the hallways.

"Um Britney," Ryan said.

"Yeah?" Sharpay asked.

"Um Blake, and I are together," he said quietly.

"Ahh that's so cute! My brother has got someone. Have you told anyone else yet?" she asked excitedly.

"No, we're going to. You were the first person we told," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a wide smile.

Later that day in the lunchroom…

"Um fans, I now have a boyfriend," I announced. Whispers sprang throughout the lunchroom.

"Who?" someone asked.

"Um Chris B," I said in response, "And there's a play coming up. I'm starring in it. " Things went generally well for us luckily and most people accepted us.

The play ended. There were only about 10 who came, which was a good and bad thing…

"Now to tell the real crowd," I said nervously.

"Yeah, I just hope it goes better than with Chad," Ryan responded, just as nervous.

"Me too, but no matter what I'll always love you," I said.

"Thanks, me too, that sounds like a play ending," he said back, smiling.

"Yeah," I smiled back at him.

We had our play's I guess 2nd premiere two weeks from then.

"May I welcome everyone to this music-cal. Written by Kelsi and Starred by Troy, Ryan and Sharpay," announced Ms. Darbus. Everyone clapped. Everyone read the summary of the play shocked. Ryan and I took a deep breath and began the play.

When we finished most clapped and we took a bow. We blushed and shared a soft kiss.

"You two looked good," people congratulated.

"Thanks," we responded.

"Why'd you do the play?" some asked.

"It was the perfect play for us," I answered.

"Did you know what it was about?" more questioned.

"Yeah, we asked Kelsi to write it," he said.

"Are you two really…?" people exclaimed.

"Yes, and we're together," I stated proudly. People looked at us with mixed reactions. However most accepted it and they had a happy ending just like their play. I was very happy, and me and Ryan, though we had a

Thanks to my little sister for helping me make a few adjustments and details, which I've heard I needed.

This is just an author's note sorry but I was wondering if you guys wanted me to add anything to this story or make a sequel. Sorry if it's not so good this was one of my first stories. I had a very busy summer… and my school is trying to kill me, it's my hardest year yet So I won't be putting up much until next break in Feb. and April and summer I'll try and update as soon as possible but I can't promise too much with the hectic schedule I've had/have I'll try my best.

I'm also member of troy and Ryan forum so you can also tell me ideas there. Thanks for the praise and nice reviews. Till my next story, bye peps. Oh, also if anyone is interested I write outsiders, yugioh, and beyblade, Jonas Brothers, and RPS mostly but they're not up yet, but I promise they will be soon!


	2. Author Note

This is just an author's note sorry but I was wondering if you guys wanted me to add anything to this story or make a sequel. Sorry if it's not so good this was one of my first stories. I'll try and get something up soon this week. I had a very busy summer… and packet for advanced class, and my school is trying to kill me, it's my hardest year yet plus I have an advanced history class. So I won't be putting up much until next break in Feb. and April and summer I'll try and update as soon as possible but I can't promise too much with the hectic schedule I've had/have I'll try my best.

I'm also member of troy and Ryan forum so you can also tell me ideas there. Thanks for the praise and nice reviews. till my next story, bye peps. Oh, also if anyone is interested I write outsiders, yugioh, and beyblade mostly but they're not up yet, but I promise they will be soon!


End file.
